Golden Roses
by BayHawk
Summary: A collection of short little EdRose one-shots in no particular order. 'Nuff said.
1. Breakfast in Bed

Hello there! Okay,so I was looking at an AskEdRose-Blog on Tumblr,and I found Imagineyourotp on there. They have alot of great ideas,and it really made me wanna write alot of EdRose. But...it might kinda get annoying with fifteen million storied on the look-up page. So,I had a brainstorm! I decied to make one of those adorable drabble collections that you see on alot of fandoms,considering that people don't seem to write much on EdRose anymore. Anyway,these will all more than likely have an Edward Elric complex (really short) so be warned! Anyway,enough with my rambling. On with the first drabble!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters and ideas. But if I did,I'd ban EdWin from the world and make EdRose canon. XD

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the blinds,cascading softly onto a sleeping Edward's face and slightly waking him. He sluggishly stirred and got out of the bed,rubbing the sleep out of his tired,gold eyes as he yawned drowsily,looking around the dimly-lit room.

He sat there for a few moments,then tiredly got up and stretched,yawning again. He groggily walked over to his bedroom door,his automail hand making a slight clank as he gripped the doorknob and opened the door. He stumbled through the hallway,starting to wake up,and soon reached another door. He opened it slowly,trying to make no noise at all.

"Rose?" he whispered,peering around the dark room. He eventually spotted the pink-banged girl,fast asleep and curled up in her blankets. He smiled softly and walked to her as quietly as possible,his automail leg making the odd noise every other step. Reaching Rose,Ed leaned down to look at her face as she slumbered on peacefully,breathing softly. Ed didn't want to wake her up. He really didn't.

Then,he had an idea.

Grinning,he tip-toed out the door,shutting it softly as he made his way to the kitchen of the house. "Alright!" he spoke softly to prevent waking Rose,"Now,let's see here…Rose normally likes these over here,she says so alot….." he muttered to himself as he grabbed some pancakes from the pantry,checking to make sure it was the normal kind instead of the blueberry. Rose HATED blueberry.

He got the necessary items from various places,soon having things to make pancakes,eggs,and bacon. He hummed quietly to himself as he worked,finishing within 30 minutes. He found a tray and placed everything on it,then got some orange juice and a rose to put on it as well.

He picked it up carefully,making sure not to spill anything as he cautiously stepped over to Rose's room. Balancing the tray on one hand,he opened the door,still managing to be quiet. He strode over to her bed,still a bit wary about waking the sleeping beauty as he laid the tray down on the nightstand beside the bed.

"Rose…..Rose,dear,get up…." He spoke soothingly,shaking her shoulder gently. Rose eventually woke up. She let out a small yawn and a stretch before smiling at Edward. "G'mornin' Ed….." she mumbled, rubbing her eyes drowsily.

He grinned softly at Rose before replying,"Good morning,Rose. Here,look,I made breakfast for you!" He said proudly,indicating to the food that he had made for her. She beamed at him,sitting up a bit to give him a hug as she thanked him kindly. "Thank you,Ed! That's very sweet of you." She giggled,seeing the alchemist blush a light pink.

He grinned and gave Rose the tray,making sure that they were both careful with it. Rose thanked him once more and ate the food appreciatively,Edward sitting on the bed beside her. She looked over at him.

"Aren't you hungry?" she questioned. Ed's stomach growled and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Erm…..I didn't really eat breakfast this morning because I was busy making yours." He explained,causing the Ishvalan to flush slightly due to him skipping his needs for her. She looked at him sternly. "Ed,I demand you go to the kitchen and eat this instant!" He looked at her in shock for a few moments,noticing how much she resembled a mother scolding her child as he got up and scampered off to the kitchen to eat his own breakfast.

Rose sighed,finishing off her meal. "Ah….what am I gonna do with that boy?" She smiled softly. She nodded her head and laughed lightly to herself as she put the tray away and got up to join Ed.

* * *

There! See? Told you it'd be short. Anyway,I hope you all liked the short little drabble thingie. There will be more to come! Oh,and also-this should hopefully not interfere with my writing on Rose of Metal. I can only write on it when I'm at my sister's anyway...

~Bay


	2. A Prank Gone Wrong

Hiya! Okay,once more I apologize for the shortness of these,but I write at night aroung midnight or later,so have mercy. XD And also-I have absolutely no clue on if Rose's son dies or not,and even how if so. Just bear with me! Now,on with it!

* * *

"Hello?"

Rose spoke quietly,her voice echoing in the dark house. Her violet eyes nervously darted around for any signs of danger before walking in carefully,forgetting to close the door behind her.

_SLAM!_

Rose whipped around and gasped. The door had slammed shut! "Who's there? Show yourself!" She yelled,wondering why her own house was suddenly so scary. "Ed? Is that you? Stop fooling around,please!" she frantically looked around,suddenly hyper-aware to every sound and movement that she could detect. Could her boyfriend possibly be behind it?

"Hello,Rose…." An eerie voice crooned from behind her. She jerked around,searching for the one that was scaring her. "I've been waiting. Nice of you to finally arrive…" the voice seemed to drip evil,and it sounded very close to her as well.

"Hello? Who are you!?" She shouted angrily,fear coursing through her veins.

"Don't you recognize me?"

Tears started to well up in her eyes from panic. She backed up against the wall,realizing that it was a bad idea when she heard the voice laugh wickedly. She saw a pair of eyes in front of her,glowing a creepy gold as someone pinned her to the wall. Tears started to leak from her eyes,painful memories of the incident with the soldier replaying in her mind constantly.

Fear. Darkness. Laughing. Terror. Pain. A baby,newly-born and crying. That same child being taken away from her cruelly….

"Please…! Don't….." she cried,hearing the laugh catch in the person's throat. The hands unpinned her,leaving her alone again. Soon,a light turned on,revealing her assailant to be none other than….

Edward.

"Rose? Rose….?"

Still frightened to death,Rose sobbed brokenly,sliding to the ground and burying her head in her arms. Ed's eyes were showing deep concern and panic as he rushed over to his housemate,embracing her in a warm hug. She continued to cry,clutching Ed's shirt in her fists as she sobbed.

Ed hadn't meant to make her cry. He just wanted to frighten her a bit. He should've known that she'd remember the incident. He felt horrible…

Ed hugged her tighter,whispering in her ear over and over again,"I'm sorry,Rose…..I'm so so sorry…..please forgive me…..I'm sorry…..I didn't mean to scare you like that,I swear…" Guilt shone brightly in his eyes as he comforted Rose,trying not to cry himself from pure guilt and shame. After a few minutes,ten,twenty,they didn't know,Rose pulled away from Ed,looking up at him with puffy,red eyes.

Edward looked her in the eye,whispering tenderly,"I'm sorry,Rose. I'm sorry. Please,forgive me…" he looked down ashamedly,tears beginning to fall from his golden eyes. Rose looked at him,then sniffled quietly. "I forgive you….." she murmured softly. He looked up at her hopefully. "Really?" he asked. She smiled. "Really."

He wrapped his arms around her tightly,crying slightly,but thankful that his lover forgave him. He and Rose sat there,wrapped in each other's warm embrace,for a long time,letting loose the occasional tear,or giving off a sniffle every little while. Rose's fear and panic along with the crying had exhausted her,and her boyfriend's comforting embrace didn't help matters much. She kept nodding off,and Ed eventually noticed. Smiling,he stood up,helping her to stand,then surprised her by picking her up bridal style and walking to her room.

Rose never said anything,of course. She was too embarrassed. He strode onward,feeling like a prince carrying his bride from harm's way…..wait,bride? Rose was his lover,but would she ever be his BRIDE? This got Edward thinking. He slowed down his pace a bit,as he thought.

They eventually got to Rose's room,her about to fall asleep in his arms,and Ed went to her bed,managed to pull back the covers,and laid her down gently. He leaned over to her and kissed her forehead tenderly,covering her up in the blankets. "Goodnight,Rose." He whispered quietly,starting to walk out of the room. But he stopped when Rose whimpered and said his name. "Edward…..I'm scared. C-can you stay w-with me?" she stuttered,lightly embarrassed. A faint blush found its way across the faces of both of them at those words.

Nonetheless,Ed smiled and nodded. "Of course. Anything for you,Rose." He shyly got under the blankets with her,enveloping her in an affectionate embrace. Rose soon succumbed to sleep,leaving Ed to stare at her as she slept.

He chuckled softly. He truly loved her. He truly did. Everything about her. Her soft pink bangs and brunette hair that he swore was made of pure silk,her amethyst eyes,he thought they could put him in a trance if he looked at them long enough. And her skin,the way it was tanned by her Ishvalan blood was lovely to him. Then there was her laugh,her smile,and everything else. He just loved was that.

The comfort of being in a warm bed with the one he loved soon took its toll on the Fullmetal Alchemist,and he fell asleep admiring Rose's beauty.

When the two woke up the next morning,the first thing Rose heard was Edward speaking softly to her as he pecked her on the cheek:

"Good morning,love. Are you still afraid?"

And you know what?

She wasn't. At least,not with her beloved there to protect her.

* * *

Hello! Poor Rose,being scared out of her mind by her boyfriend. He didn't mean it! )X Hope you at least found it interesting,if anything. I'll update soon!

~Bay


	3. Nightmare

Hi,there! Okay,I originally had "The Nightmare" a flashback from when Ed and Al were performing Human Transmutation,but I changed it,obviously. XD And I never see anyone comforting Ed much. I figured that even the tough must have hard times though,right?

Disclaimer: I don't own~~

* * *

_Birds sang loudly,chirping sweetly from their perches and butterflies fluttered around the large green meadow. Bees hummed around flowers,all dyed a beautiful florescent variety._

_Edward and Rose sat peacefully under a large,shady tree,lying in the soft grass and holding one another's hand. Ed looked over at Rose contentedly,and she did the same. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her,when suddenly,a surge of panic went through him. The peaceful,quiet scenery quickly changed into a blood-red nightmare. Opening his eyes,he saw two men,both tough,evil-looking types._

_They were grinning. Ed tried to dash forward and protect Rose,but they were too quick. They each grabbed one of her arms,one of them letting go of her to grab Ed and hold him back. "Rose!" he shouted,seeing the terrified look on her face as the man holding her took out a knife._

_No….they couldn't! They couldn't kill her! Ed's mind raced as he struggled to get free of the man's grasp. He could only stare in horror as the man grinned wickedly before holding the knife up to Rose's throat. "Rose! No! I swear,if you hurt her I'll-" The man holding him covered his mouth._

_"Shut up,kid." He growled. The insult was the last thing on Ed's mind as he saw tears streak down Rose's face. Her violet eyes were wide with fear as the man laughed viciously,looking at Ed in victory._

_"Say goodbye,runt."_

_And with that,he slit her throat without a second thought. Ed was crying now. "Rose….."_

"ROSE!" Ed yelled frantically,bolting upright from his bed. Sweat was dripping from every part of his body,and he was panting breathlessly. "Rose…." he muttered,tears welling up in his eyes from the horror of what the nightmare had made him believe. "Rose…..don't leave me…." He started to cry,burying his head in his arms and sobbing.

After a few minutes,he looked over towards the telephone. He sniffed and slowly stood up,his metal leg clanking softly on the hardwood tile. Trudging over to the phone,he picked it up and dialed the number of the one he was concerned about.

"Hello?" a groggy voice answered,obviously having been woken. "Rose…..c-can you please,come over here? I-I…please….." he stammered,sniffling,and relieved to no end that Rose was still living. "Edward? What's wrong? I'll be over there as soon as I can." Rose hung up the phone. Ed hesitated,then put it down gently. He sat on his bed as he waited,trying to stop the tears from flowing.

Rose had a key to his house,so she knocked on his bedroom door lightly without having to knock on the front door first. "Ed? Are you alright?" she walked in cautiously,seeing Ed huddled up on the bed,crying.

"Edward?" he looked towards her,smiling slightly through his tears. "R-Rose….." he hiccupped,staring at her solemnly. She walked over to him,sitting down on his bed and laying her hand on his shoulder tenderly. "Ed…" she whispered.

He looked up at her. She had a look that asked 'what's wrong?' on her face,and he looked down. She kissed his forehead,and he broke like a dam. He launched himself onto her,sobbing into her shoulder,rambling incoherently: "Gone! Why...why did you leave me?! Why you,too?!...don't!...don't die…please…Rose….."

Rose,hugged him,rocking him like a baby as she comforted him. She whispered in his ear soothingly,"It's okay,Ed…..it's over now….it's gonna be okay…it's okay…..I'm right here…." He whimpered and clutched her tighter. Rose felt genuinely sorry for the poor boy. He'd suffered trauma that should have put him in an Insane Asylum,yet,he managed to make it through.

But even he couldn't always hold it in,especially if he had a nightmare about a living person,and not a dead one.

He cried for hours it seemed,Rose holding him tightly to try and calm him down. His sobs finally died down a bit,as well as his ceaseless ranting. "Rose…I thought…I thought they killed you…" he mumbled. Her eyes widened. Oh. So that's what it had been about.

"It's okay,Ed…..I'm right here,see?" he pulled away to look at her,as if trying to convince himself that she was telling the truth. She smiled at him,but he just stared blankly at her,the occasional tear still escaping from his eyes.

"How…how do I know that I'm not still dreaming? What if you really are…dead…wh-what if they really did cut your head off?! What-" Rose cut him off with a finger on his lips,hurt glimmering in her eyes. "Edward,I'm fine. Don't you believe me?" she whispered softly.

He stared at her for a while,then frowned and looked down. "But….." he stammered for a moment,then gave up altogether and sighed. He leaned forward and hugged Rose,sadness shining in his eyes like stars.

"Rose…..can…..can you promise me something?" he murmured. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him once more. "Of course." He looked up at her,meeting her gaze. "Promise…..promise that you won't leave me. I've lost too many…I couldn't possibly lose you,too…" A few tears managed to escape his eyes again as he hugged her tighter.

She looked down at him for a moment,then smiled. "I promise,Ed. I'm not going anywhere…." He choked back a cry of relief. "Th-thank you…." He muttered,eyes starting to droop. Rose took notice of this,and pried him off of her gently.

She tenderly helped tuck him in his bed,then kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight,Ed." She smiled,then walked to the door. "Rose. Don't…don't go." Edward mumbled. Rose looked at him,then walked over to the bed. He looked up at her,sincerity glittering in his eyes. "If I have that…..nightmare…again,I want you here to help me. Please…"

…How could she resist that look?

She crawled under the covers and cuddled into Ed's chest,finding out that she was very sleepy. "Night…." She whispered,drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight,Rose." He smiled,joining her in the land of dreams soon after.

* * *

...I have nothing to say here. NOTHING.


	4. Cloud-Watching

**Heeeello! Okay, I gotta couple'a things ta say-**

**First off- I know. I know that the ones before this one are...*cringes*...not so good, but I hadn't written much before them. But I'm hopefully better now! Second off-I got this idea from something ****_Violet Abilene _****said to me. Go love her if you're a Royai fan! Third off- the reason I haven't updated in a while is 'cause my laptop (which held all of my works-in-progress and files, DARNIT!) has a problem with the battery and won't charge, no matter what! So I lost the original next chapter.**

**Okie-dokie, I'm done now. Enjoy~**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, or it's characters Edward Elric and Rose Thomas. Or her son, but I gave him a name. ****_A blindly obvious name._**

* * *

It was a beautiful day outside today.

But not as beautiful as her.

Those was Edward's thoughts as he gazed up at the clouds, hand-in-hand with Rose as they laid in the grassy meadow. He sighed contentedly, looking over at the pink-fringed brunette beside him. Her eyes were closed, giving her a blissfully peaceful look. He smiled softly. Letting go of her hand, he pulled his torso up, propping himself on one elbow and leaning down to give her a peck on the forehead. She opened her eyes, seeing her view of the clouds blocked by his face, golden eyes staring warmly at her.

"Hm? What was that for?" Rose questioned, violet hues soft with contentment. "What? Can't I just give you a kiss and not get asked about it?" His eyes narrowed playfully. She laughed sheepishly, giving him a soft smile. "Y-yes, I suppose you can. But...you just don't do it that often..." She leaned up and kissed him, gently placing her hand over his. He kissed back, interlacing his fingers with hers and cupping her cheek with his right hand. After a few moments, Ed pulled away, a faint fluster covering his cheeks. "That doesn't mean I can't, yanno. Maybe I've just been busy. Or maybe..." he rested his chin on her head, smirking. "...I just thought you looked really beautiful. You're pretty hard to resist, Rose." She felt her face heat up, embarassment showing clearly.

"...W-well, you're pretty hard to resist yourself, sometimes..." she mumbled, pulling away and laying back down on the grass with a huff. He grinned, also laying down. "I am, hmm?~ Don't doubt it one bit. You know you can't resist all this~" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, giving a grin. Rose's blush deepened and she looked away, eyes narrowed, not opening her mouth in the knowledge that she'd probably make a fool of herself.

Ed chuckled softly at her behavior, shifting his gaze to the blue skies above. A while passed in silence, the two just watching the skies and enjoying the breeze, hand-in-hand. Suddenly, Ed lifted an arm, pointing to a cloud above. "That cloud, the big one...doesn't it remind you of a duck?" She raised a brow, looking in the direction he was pointing. "Hm, it does, doesn't it?" She glanced over, gaze landing upon another cloud. "Ah, that one looks like a cat! See the little ears?" Ed looked to where the brunette pointed. "Hey, it does! Bet Al's lookin' at it now, hah! Ooh, that one's a fish, lookie!"

Rose vaguely wondered how someone could be so mature then so childish...but she didn't mind. It was just one of his qualities, and it was always funny anyway. "Yeah! And-look, there's a balloon! Or is it a snake?"

"Definitely a snake, Rose. DEFINITELY. Hey, a dog!"

"Silly, that's a hand! And look-that one's a wrench! Winry'd have a heartattack!"

"Yep!...She'd beat me over the head with it, too. And then set the tiger one loose on me, up there."

"No, THAT one's a dog. It looks like Den!"

"Oops, you're right. No wait-now it's a lion!"

This game continued for about ten minutes, before they were both laughing so hard they couldn't continue. Aaaaand then it took about five minutes for them to calm down. Geez.

"Haha, ahh...why don't we do this more often, Rose?" Ed grinned, looking over to her. "Well...I don't know, really. We should!" She tapped her chin in thought. "We can't tomorrow, because that's Cain's checkup, but, maybe the day after...?" Ed stood up, dusting off his pants and extending a hand to pull Rose up. "Yeah. I just want to spend time with you, really." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Rose flushed slightly, reaching a hand up to grip Ed's, allowing him to help hoist her up. "Y-yeah, me too. It's always nice to be with you, Ed..." She brushed off her clothes with one hand, holding Edward's hand with the other. She smiled and pecked him on the cheek softly.

He blinked, feeling a faint heat arise in his cheeks. "What was that for?" He questioned, looking curiously at her. She only smiled and gave a simple response.

"Maybe it was because I love you."

* * *

**Okaaaaaay, so there it is! Now, they're only dating in this one, but I should have one of them married soon. c: Goodbye for now~!**

**~Bay**


End file.
